Achilles Watson
"This is Mana. My home planet. I am Achilles Watson, one of its defenders. I am part of an elite that's sole purpose is to protect Mana's inhabitants."-Achilles' narration in the pilot episode. Basic Achilles Watson is a father of two and the leader of Mana's Elite. He is first seen in the pilot episode "In Memoria" and is the narrator of the series. He is also the one tasked with keeping record of what goes on across the planet in his memoirs. Before the timeskip he's 21 years old, and when the series takes place he is 46. He also has a Golden Fae that's fueled by his own determination. Appearance Achilles is initially shown as a 21 year old young man with fluffy brown hair and blue eyes. He typically is seen wearing dark green armor, as in the pilot episode. Later on, after the 25 year time skip, his appearance does not change much aside from when he's off duty, he opts for wearing looser, comfier, dad-er sweaters and loose pants. Personality Achilles is a goofball that takes pride in his appearance (when in front of his fellow Elites anyways) and tends to leave the heavy hero-lifting to others. He frequently leaves his family behind to go on missions dispatched to him but it doesn't seem to bother him, he would much rather live his life on the battlefield then settle down, and on these adventures he develops a hoarding like habit of collecting artifacts he finds on his travels, even having an entire room in his home dedicated to storing and displaying them. He developed this tendency after the loss of their first child, using adrenaline as a coping mechanism for the loss. Despite these negative traits, he still cares deeply for others and has their best interests at heart. He's not the best leader but he still managed to direct his fellow Elites to defeat Vince in the pilot episode. Abilities Sword Skills Although his level of skill isn't elaborated on much in the book, it can be assumed from the pilot episode's combat footage that he's a skilled swordsmen and is the reason Tom decides to use swords in battle, even going as far as giving Tom two ancient artifacts known as the Haz-Blades that turn into the perfect sword for their wielder for his birthday. During the pilot episode, he uses a two handed red blade to defeat Vince, with the assistance of Aleck and Suling. Relationships Aleck Watson ' Aleck is Achilles' father and mentor. He trusts him both as a family member and a comrade, dropping everything when Aleck tells him there's something wrong to get to the bottom of the issue. They are shown to be formidable fighters when together, as shown with their teamwork of flinging Vince into the sphere of life with only a three words; "Now! Do it!" 'Flora Sprinkle Achilles is constantly going out on archaeological missions involving finding artifacts, and even when he's just going out to get basic materials he tends to find new "toys" (as he puts it) whenever he goes out on a mission for her. He respects her word and tends to listen to what she tells him to do. It is unclear how their relationship worked with her as his mother in law, but he seems to treat her like an equal rather than a parent. Maxim Sprinkle Despite Maxim being his ex-uncle in law he treats him more like a little brother, affectionately giving him the nickname 'Max' (much to his annoyance) and constantly pulling pranks on him in the earlier days of Mana's Elite that ranged from hiding his glasses, giving him noogies, or screwing around with his spellbook and getting into quite the mischief with it. Despite his teasing treatment of Maxim the two do get along like siblings. Dyol Hendji ' Dyol is the mother of Tom Watson and his wife. He loves her very dearly and the two get along very well due to them both being goofballs, although Dyol is undoubtedly the more mature of the two. The two settled down in a small town and started their family, and have been together for longer than 25 years as in the pilot he referred to her as "my girlfriend". The two do have a bit of a rift between them due to Achilles constantly going off on his own and leaving her with Tom, but it only makes the times he's home more special to the both of them. '''Socrates Crescent ' Socrates was much like a mentor for Achilles and helped advise him when it came to planning their course of action. However Socrates holds a grudge against Achilles because of his poor planning resulting in the murder of his wife, Michelle. After the fight with Vince in the pilot episode, the two barely talk to each other. 'Mack Starz ' Achilles strongly dislikes Mack due to his arrogant attitude and his insistence on being right all the time. Mack constantly argues with Achilles, Aleck, and Socrates about what they should do and constantly gets on all three's nerves, Achilles being the least patient out of the three and tending to be the first one to explode on him. In the pilot episode, Mack was referred to as the newcomer to the team, and at the time of the battle appear to show no ill will towards each other. 'Suling Anezaki ' Achilles respects Suling for her prowess in battle and her level-headed attitude. Besides Dyol she's the person he gets along with the best in Mana's Elite due to neither of them getting on each other's nerves and Suling being very helpful when it comes to strategies. 'Krissy Blackbird ' Achilles and Krissy get along fairly well, although Krissy's hot-headedness does cause some complications between the two at times. 'Tom Watson ' Achilles cares deeply for his only remaining son and showers him with affection the best he can when he's actually around that is. He gets along very well with him due to the two having a similar sense in humor and he was the one who initially trained Tom before he moved on to training himself and Misty. He has a very good understanding of how and what he thinks and easily picks up on how he feels. Their relationship is somewhat strained due to Achilles' absence most of the time, but the two are still able to bond. '''Noemi Watson Despite the two being half-siblings, Achilles treats Noemi more like a niece then anything else. He never calls her his sibling and doesn't really accept her relation to him, probably due to the split between Flora and Aleck. Misty Trachtenberg ' Achilles is very fond of Misty and constantly teases Tom about her being his future daughter-in-law. It is unknown if he ever finds out about Chronexia or encounters her whilst she controls Misty's body. 'Mana Achilles somewhat dislikes Mana due to her not defending herself from Vince during the battle in the pilot episode, and not being able to revive Michelle Crescent despite being the Goddess of Energy, and rudely telling them to leave the moment Vince was no longer a threat. Vince He has a deep hatred for Vince because of both the murder Michelle and the destruction of his home town of Tamber. It can also be safely assumed he is rightly pissed off by his own capture at Vince's hands, 25 years later. Trivia * Achilles is the narrator of the series * Achilles is the second generation of the Watson family shown in the series, the first being Aleck. * He and Dyol's firstborn child was abducted when Tom was very young, and as such he doesn't remember he once had a sibling. This is what gives Achilles many of his unhealthy habits, as a way to cope. * He is the current leader of Mana's elite. * He is the person who discovered both Tom's X-Cross and Haz-Blades, the two items being the staple of his son's powers. The discovery of the Haz-Blades is shown in the preview of episode 2 of the series. * According to Achilles, a man is only as handsome as his hair is fluffy. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mana's Elite Members